


Greg's Diner

by SoftNocturne



Series: Greg's Diner [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftNocturne/pseuds/SoftNocturne
Summary: A requested fic. Renee Young wants to find love in her dull everyday life, so posts an ad on Craigslist, but instead, finds someone who has caught her eye! Now she and her friend Cathy Kelley are meeting the man she agreed to meet at their local diner. A diner that is known for strange things to happen. Maybe, just maybe one of those strange things will be finding love with the man who calls himself the lunatic fringe?





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuckyLucy92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/gifts).



> Request: omg LOL! xD well thank you so very much! :D hmmm id really love to see one of best friends Renee Young & Cathy Kelley having no luck in love so Renee decides to secretly sign them both up on Craigslist to tryout blind dating. ♡ which ends up to be best friends Dean Ambrose whos a bad boy thats hard to figure out while Seth Rollins whos easy to figure out is bisexual but basically gay though. ♥
> 
> This will be in 3 parts it was getting really long XD I am sorry to LuckyLucy92 that this took so long! I will hopefully have this finished by the end of the week! I hope you don't mind it being adorably fluffy. I kind of created an AU with it heh.

Renee sighed in frustration. Another date, another loser. She was at home sitting with her best friend Cathy Kelley on the couch. They were busy eating popcorn in their jammies and watching another Rom Com. What was this? The fifth Rom Com of the weekend? While they had a break for once from their boring office work, they hadn’t been able to do much. They tried to go clubbing but there weren’t any cute guys there, they tried going to places like the gym and the park. Nada. So they settled down with a girl’s night out. 

Bored out of her mind, Renee decided it was enough. She was not going to wither away into some old beauty without having had romantic passionate fling! Glancing at her friend Cathy, she felt the two of them deserved better than this. So, deciding to have some fun she went onto the infamous Craiglist site. She already had an account as she used it to sell an old pickup she didn’t need anymore. 

Yeah, not the best choice, but it was cheaper than E-Harmony by a mile! Renee smile and clicked the option of women seeking men, then proceeded to write her own little ditty. Worse case if no one responded she can look at men seeking women. 

“Hi, I’m looking for someone who is single and full of life and fun! My friend is also looking for a single male that will know how to treat his woman right. If you are interested, please email me. Show me your pics and no unsolicited services or offers!” 

Hitting enter she wondered who would respond first. For now, she decided to check the men seeking women area. Maybe someone on there will strike her interest? Or she can at least get a giggle out of some of the posts. 

Humming to herself she glanced at Cathy who had taken over the bowl of popcorn, eating it and watching the movie mesmerized. Well, at least her friend was having a good time. Clicking away on her first post she raised an eyebrow regretting it immediately. 

“I am the devil’s favorite demon. I am seeking someone who enjoys fires and darkness. I wear a mask…for reasons. If you are interested, contact me.” 

Ah, no. She quickly clicked out of there and onto the next one. 

“You are a stupid idiot if you do not choose me! In fact, if I find out you clicked out of my post, you go on THE LIST!” 

This guy sounded like he needed help more than the one claiming to be a demon. Scrolling further down she paused, a post interesting her. 

“Hey, you lovely ladies out there, the lunatic fringe at your service! Looking for a good time? For some fun? I am your go to guy! I promise you’ll never be bored!” 

Renee smiled at the post. This guy sounded normal at least. Deciding to contact him she clicked his email, then promptly sent a reply and a pic of her. Now, it was the waiting game. 

Suddenly, she received notification on her laptop that she had 1 new email. Her heart stopped. Was it him or was it someone else who is responding to her own post? 

“Hey there good lookin’. I would be happy to take you and our friend out on a date. I wouldn’t mind a threesome but I have a friend who needs to get out there too. Since you live in the same area we can meet at Greg’s Diner.” 

Renee knew exactly where that was and Greg’s was a diner not too far from their place. She sent a reply saying they’ll be there and quickly closed her laptop. Then she got up and grabbed Cathy. “We have dates tonight!” 

Cathy was about to eat some more popcorn when the bowl went flying from her lap. She sighed in disappointed but then stared at Renee. “Dates? When? How? Are they hot at least?” 

Renee laughed. “I don’t know but we’re going to Greg’s, now. So, let’s find something sexy in the wardrobe, look our best and try to have more fun than we were having tonight!” 

Cathy grinned at Renee’s enthusiasm and shrugged. “Alright then let’s do it.” 

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

After getting dressed the girl’s headed out to Greg’s in Renee’s hummer, smiling and enjoying the cool night air. It was almost midnight but Greg’s was open 24/7. It was ruin by a strange couple who claimed to be just friends but Renee and Cathy knew better. The way they argued so passionately at each other was a sign how they felt for one another. 

Renee and Cathy were seated at a booth and she hoped they would not be stood up. If they were she was never going to forgive the man who called himself the lunatic fringe, whoever that may be. Cathy on the other hand was already looking at the menu they had been giving, but Renee knew what she was craving. The cherry pie at Greg’s was famous, the cook or as the man liked to call himself the chef said it was a secret ingredient, but Renee felt that he used a dash of cinnamon or something similar. 

Renee and Cathy were both interviewers in sports. They had inquisitive minds that as their friends would claim would get them into trouble. Of course, they tried to be careful but they were both believers of knowing the truth and finding justice wherever justice was needed. Nothing was what it seemed and Renee was a firm believer of that. 

As they were busy looking over a menu someone had slid into their seat. Renee looked up and her eyes widnened in surprise. 

“You did show!” She exclaimed, a pleased smile on her face. 

The man who slid in the seat had short messy hair and wild eyes. He held a grin that spelled of mischief and madness. He wasn’t the tallest person around but he had a very strong looking body and obviously could hold his own. 

“Of course, did you think I stood you beautiful ladies up?” The man spoke, smirking. 

“No, no. We just were…wait didn’t you say you had a friend that was going to join you?” Renee remembered the lunatic fringe saying he would bring a friend. 

Nodding, the lunatic waved to someone across the restaurant, a young man who was looking around nervously. When they spotted the lunatic fringe’s wave, the quickly rushed over. A look of relief was on the medium length haired man’s face as he sat next to the lunatic fringe. 

“Dean I can’t believe you just abandoned me! I told you to wait for me. You know how I feel about coming here.” 

Dean. So the lunatic fringe had a name. Renee smiled as she looked at him. Not a bad name. At least it was normal. 

Rolling his eyes Dean smiled at his friend, smacking his back hard. “Seth, calm down. I’m here. You know they won’t mess with you. Besides, I’m the demon’s favorite customer!” 

The friend named Seth sighed. “Only because you can stomach his creations without question.” 

Dean shrugged then looked over at Renee and Cathy. “I think introductions are in order before we eat. I am Dean Ambrose, more commonly known as the lunatic fringe. This guy here is my best friend, Seth Rollins.” 

Seth gave a nod to Renee and Cathy. Cathy finally spoke up. “I’m Cathy Kelley, and this is my friend Renee. She’s the one who set this all up!” 

Dean nodded, and Seth looked down at the table nervously. “Pleasure to meet you ladies. Well, shall we flag down a waiter and get to ordering food?” 

Every nodded in agreement and Dean wildly waved his hands, not caring if everyone in the restaurant was staring at him. Despite beign midnight there were a decent amount of people in the booths, some he knew, some he didn’t but for the most part he grinned as his favorite waiter came by. 

A man who was 7’0 ft tall, wearing a red mask with long scraggly curly hair and dark eyes came over to them. He held a pen and a pad. “What do you want.” He asked in a brusque voice. 

Dean gave the man his biggest smile. “Hey Kane, Seth and I would like the usual. What do you lovely ladies like? It’s on me tonight.” 

Renee smiled at Dean. “That’s very sweet of you. I think I would the BLT Kane.” 

“And I would like your cherry pie. And some to take home?” Cathy looked up at Kane hopefully. Kane huffed and wrote it all down, then he left without a word. 

“Pleasant fellow, isn’t he?” 

Renee laughed softly. “He’s just shy. He’s actually a softie at heart. I caught him in an alleyway one feeding a mama cat and her kittens. It was cute.” 

“So, you can see past his exterior too? A lot of people misjudge Kane. They see a scary monster due to his mask, but deep inside he’s a really nice guy. He might try to set you on fire but that’s only when you’ve crossed the line. Right Seth?” 

Seth’s eyes widened, then he returned his attention to Cathy. “So….uh….” Damn, he was not good at dating. Cathy was beautiful, he could see that but…honestly, she did not make his heart flutter. 

“Roman! What the hell are you doing?!” 

Thankfully, someone’s voice interrupted the awkwardness Seth was trying to avoid. 

“I got this Randy. Shut up.” 

Back in the kitchen two of the cooks were arguing over a meal. Randy had been working in Greg’s for a long time, he was trying to train Roman who was busy ignoring Randy so he could do his job. And do his job right. Randy liked deviating from the recipes while Roman tried to stick to what they were supposed to do. He wanted everything just right or have Kane and Daniel breathing down their necks. 

Seth peered through the kitchen entryway and the butterflies started in his stomach. Roman Reigns. A man who was like a god in Seth’s eyes. Long beautiful hair, muscles and a face that could kill. He sighed softly. 

Cathy had been watching Seth and a knowing smiled crossed her face. She might not get a date tonight but she might be the reason for a new couple. Let the matchmaking begin!


	2. Chapter 2

Dusk filled the sky and stars began to peek out from behind the clouds. The cool wind of autumn gently breezed by. Renee was gazing at the stars, but she felt another gaze on her and she turned, smiling into those eyes staring at her. 

“What are you staring at?” 

“Nothing, just thinkin’ I’m the luckiest guy. I got the most beautiful woman by my side, and I got the last piece of pie from Greg’s.” Dean Ambrose spoke, smiling as he did so. 

Renee couldn’t help but laugh and gently punch his arm, even though she knew she could never really hurt him. Dean was muscular, not that overly buff muscular type like Kane or Roman Reigns, but the thin mean lean kind like Randy Orton. 

“You know, I haven’t had this much fun with another guy in so long. The last one was a fallout, and honestly I’m surprised I decided to reply to your post.” Renee spoke softly, snuggling against Dean’s warmth. 

Dean gently caressed her hair, moving a few loose blonde strands from her pretty face. He couldn’t help but stare at her, never noticing that he was missing something in his heart, but he knew, looking at her he hadn’t been truly happy until now. 

“I’ll be honest. I love Roman and Seth, they’re my brothers after all. But meeting you…I feel…I feel well I don’t know what I feel but whatever it is I like it. Makes me feel all tingly and stupidly giddy inside.” 

Renee laughed, resting her head on Dean’s chest, holding him close. “I know what you mean though. I feel the same way.” 

With those words escaping her lips Dean gently planted a kiss, holding her close to him and not letting go. He would never let her go. 

…………………………………………………………..

A few days later Renee and Dean were at Greg’s again, this time alone. Apparently, her friend Kelly had business with Seth, and while Renee thought it was cute Dean was curious what was going on. 

While Dean pondered what was happening with one of his best friends Roman came up to them. “No Seth today?” He asked Dean, raising an eyebrow. 

“Nope. He’s out with Renee’s friend Cathy Kelly. Shopping or something. I don’t know. You gonna wait on us today Roman?” 

Roman seemed to frown at the mention of Cathy Kelly, but shook his head then nodded at Dean’s question. “Yeah. Kane and Daniel have taken the week off. Apparently, Kane’s never been to Disneyland so Daniel’s dragging him to it.” Roman shrugged. 

Dean was taking a sip of water when he spat it out in laughter. Wiping his lips, he and Renee chuckled at that. “Kane? Going to Disneyland? Really?” 

Roman smiled a smirky smile and shrugged. “Hey, gives us a break at least from feeling like Kane’s going to crush our skull in 24/7.” 

“So, who’s running the place then? You?” 

“Nah, Kane’s older brother’s came in to help out.” 

“Older brother? I didn’t think the guy had family…like... Well, he never talked about them.” 

“When does Kane ever talk except to argue with Daniel?” Roman smirked. “Oh, he has family though. An estranged father who passed away not too long ago and an older half-brother named Mark.” 

Dean nodded. “Well, as long as you guys are still open. Give me the usual!” 

Roman sighed. “If they ever open you up Dean Ambrose they’ll find nothing but cherry pie.” Roman then looked at Renee with a soft smile. “And you?” 

“Cherry pie sounds great actually!” 

He groaned. “Damn it Dean quit converting people to pie. I swear there is more to life than….what’s so funny?” 

Dean snickered childishly. “You said pie….” 

“So?”

“Heh.” 

Roman gritted his teeth. “Fuck you too. Good luck with him Renee. You’ll need it.” He then went to the back to give their order to Randy who was busy frying and cursing something. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Cathy Kelly and Seth were shopping in a store and Seth was hesitant about it. She claimed that he could use a new look, something to reel in Reigns. After all, he didn’t think a new wardrobe would exactly attract someone as hot as Roman Reigns, but well here he was. 

“Trust me Seth. Once I give you my magic touch Roman will not be able to resist!” She spoke as she was looking at some suits that looked very expensive. 

“Ah, that’s nice and all Cathy Kelly but everything in here is so expensive. I don’t think I could afford anything.” 

Cathy Kelly smiled and went over to Seth, gently patting him on the arm. “No worries I know the owners. They’re eccentric but they’re nice.” 

“YO CATHY!” A voice boomed out causing Seth to jump. 

“Edge! How’s it going?” 

“Good, good. Haven’t seen you in a while...Who’s this?” The man Kelly called Edge looked at Seth with inquisitive eyes. 

“I’m good Edge and this is my friend Seth. We’re giving him a makeover so he can get this hottie.” 

Edge smirked. “A hottie huh? Well, my clothes are the absolute best! Me and my brother Christian have been working at our dad’s store for years so if you need anything specific let me know.” 

Cathy Kelly nodded, smiling. “Thanks Edge I think we got it.” She grabbed a couple more outfits and a few accessories, then handed them to Seth. “Go into one of the changing rooms and when your done putting them on, come out and let us see! Edge really has a knack for style.” 

“If you say so.” Seth didn’t doubt Cathy Kelly’s tastes, but he doubted her friend Edge’s style. A guy wearing a white fur coat and no shirt, tight leather pants, gotta be uncomfortable. Seth on the other hand liked guys wearing loose comfortable shirts like tanks, that showed their biceps, and their beautiful long hair…whoa. Wait. Hold on. Nope. He’s going to go change now. 

Cathy Kelly smiled as she saw the blush on Seth. He’s such a cutie, Roman will not be able to resist him. She watched as Seth stumbled his way into the men’s changing area and she went over to the women’s side of the store. She was looking at some best friend charm bracelets for her and Renee. 

Renee seemed so happy the past couple of months since she met Dean, and while it saddened her that maybe someday they wouldn’t be living together, it made her happy too. She might be an unofficial cool aunt someday to a little Renee. 

“See anything that caught your eye love?” 

A thick Irish accent tickled her ears. She turned and blushed as a handsome man walked over to her. He was wearing a leather jacket and seemed to be rather sure of himself. Cathy smiled as she fiddled with some trinkets. “Name’s Finn Balor.” 

“I…I’m Cathy Kelly and I’m fine, just looking. I’m actually here for a friend.” 

“A friend eh? I bet she’s just as beautiful as you.” 

Cheesy as the line was Cathy couldn’t help but blush some more. “Ah, well….” 

“Thank you for calling me beautiful but I’m a he.” 

Cathy couldn’t help but giggle as Finn Balor turned to face her friend Seth with wide eyes. Seth had a winning smirk of confidence as he wore the outfit she chose. 

“Want to help me help this guy get a date Finn Balor?” She asked with a grin, watching as he tried to recover himself. 

“Uh sure, anything for you love.” 

She giggles again at his confused expression. This guy working for Edge was pretty cute. 

………………………………………………………………………………………

It had been another few months and winter was coming. Not in the game of thrones sense, but, well with Kane around perhaps it was Game of Thrones every day. Never knowing what might happen or what might be set on fire. 

Hearing the tinkling of the bell hanging from the door to let him know customers have come, Kane exited only to frown in annoyance. “Miz.” 

Michael Gregory Mazanin also known as The Miz, or Miz came strutting into the diner with his wife Maryse. Both were people that Kane could have done without this morning, but, customers were customers and they were not as annoying as others. 

“Hey big guy we’re here for some breakfast, that’s all. Now if you don’t mind showing us our seats…” The Miz started then trailed off as Kane pointed to a sign that said, “Seat Yourself” and sighed. “Fine, whatever. Come on Maryse.” 

As the two ambled over to a booth, Kane went to grab two menus when he heard the bell again. This time Dean Ambrose and Renee walked in. Kane used to not like Dean, but Renee was unknowingly for her part changing him. Dean was a rough annoying little squirt (who wasn’t little compared to Kane aka Greg?) who had good intentions but they always ended up heading south. 

“Hey, Kane! How was Disneyland?” 

“I got to punch Mickey Mouse.” Kane spoke with an eerie smile. 

Dean shook his head and Renee giggled. “Well, sounds like you and Daniel had a blast! Can I get my usual?” 

Kane nodded then looked to Renee. “Usual?” 

“Yep! Thanks Kane!” 

Kane didn’t even bother to write it down and headed into the kitchen. He sighed as he walked in on Daniel and Randy arguing again. Rolling his eyes he pulled the two apart. 

While Kane went to the back Dean smiled as he held Renee’s hands over the table, chatting away with her about what their day looked like. Dean’s was with blood, sweat and tears at the gym, and Renee’s was announcing a special event at her news station that she and Cathy Kelly worked at. 

As they talked they didn’t realize two figures loomed over them until their shadow covered their table. 

Dean was the first to notice and looked up, groaning in what sounded like actual pain. “Miz, what do you want?” 

“I’m just shocked you’re not here with your boyfriend. Seth okay with you and another woman?” The Miz spoke with a snicker, his wife grinning evilly beside him. 

For some reason, the three have never gotten along. Dean didn’t know why but The Miz and his wife Maryse always hated him. Not in the way Kane hated people but actually didn’t mind them, they downright hated him. Oh well, can’t please everyone!

“First of all, Seth and I are best friends. He told me I wasn’t his type anyway. Heh.” He shrugged, not actually bothered by that. As said, can’t please everyone. “Second, Renee is worth more than a million Maryse’s. Now, do you mind trying not to ruin a good morning?” 

Dean and The Miz stared each other down as Renee and Maryse did the same. The tension couldn’t be any tighter as they glared at one another. 

Kane finally returned carrying two plates with slices of cherry pie. “You need to eat some of our...other….stuff….” Kane was about to reprimand Dean Ambrose for always ordering the same thing but he paused, sensing the knife slicing tension. Tilting his head, he wondered what the hell he missed and why no one was throwing punches. Would have been entertaining. 

Clearing his throat, he watched as the four jumped with a start and he set the slices of pie down. “Daniel said he’s going to name the pie after you Dean. Congrats.” 

“WHAT?! He gets something in here named after him and not me? I am more important than this insane lunatic will ever be!” The Miz growled out in anger. “You guys should be honored I come here!” 

Kane sighed in annoyance. He should have told Dean another time. Damn it. He turned to The Miz and his wife, feeling a headache coming on. 

“Look. Dean eats this pie every damn day of his life. We have never had someone so dedicated. He converts everyone he brings here to eat this pie. In fact, our pie won a contest thanks to Dean.” 

Dean raised an eyebrow. He had no idea. Renee smiled and gently touched his shoulder. “Congrats Dean!” 

“Thanks Renee.” 

The Miz stared down Kane, causing Daniel and Randy who were watching from the back to question his intelligence. Kane, flexed his muscles, obviously trying to keep it under control. After all, he did not want to go back to therapy again with Daniel. Even if that’s where they met. Stupid therapy. 

“Look, Miz. I’m sorry but that’s what Daniel and I decided. Mark made a good point about it when he ran the diner for the time we were gone. I’m not about to change because you can’t handle when the spotlight isn’t on you!” 

There was silence as Kane’s words finished. The Miz glared at Kane, then took his wife’s hand and stormed toward the door, only to pause and glare at Dean. “This isn’t over! Someday Dean, somewhere I will make you pay!” 

Renee watched the scene with a raise of an eyebrow. She didn’t know Maryse and The Miz well, but this clearly showed how she didn’t really want to. Gently taking Dean’s hands into her own she rubbed his knuckles in a comforting way. 

“You okay Dean?” 

“Yeah, no idea why that guy hates me. I mean damn, get a life pal.” 

Dean looked over to Kane who was trying to remain calm. He was surprised at how Kane stood up for him and even more surprised he didn’t set The Miz on fire. “Thanks Kane. I really appreciate you honoring the pie with my name.” 

Kane rolled his eyes at that. “You eat the pie every damn day! Doesn’t matter to me but you never miss eating the pie, ever.” 

Dean grinned. “True that, your pie is the best!” 

“DAMN STRAIGH MY PIE IS!” They all turned as Randy spoke, shaking their heads. 

“Fuck off Randy.” Kane spoke, making Renee and Dean laugh. 

Kane watched them and in his heart, he smiled. While he wasn’t the monster he thought he was anymore, he couldn’t help but be reminded of him and Daniel when they first got together. He hoped the couple could weather out any storm and remain together for a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end. Or is it....? :3 But thank you to LuckyLucy92 for the request! I do apologize if it wasn't exactly what you wanted but it has really inspired a whole world for me! So thank you so much again!

Everything had been going smoothly for once in Dean’s life. It was now the new year and while it had been a magical year, this new year felt full of hope. Normally, during New Year’s Eve Dean would have been alone despite being with his friends, but sitting in a booth next to him, holding his hand as if it were something precious, was Renee. He was so grateful she was odd like him and went onto Craig’s List, found his post originally for kicks and responded. 

She probably didn’t know how special she was to him. How much she means to someone who once had nothing but now had everything. Dean had no family, well blood family, but in this town he realized how lucky he was. He had a family from friends and people that he knew, he had a family with Renee and her friends, he had so much now. 

“ROMAN!” 

A voice bellowed, causing Renee to jump into Dean, not expecting the voice as very few were at the diner for the New Year’s Eve party. 

“WHAT?!” 

“YOU ARE BURNING THE DAMN ROLLS!” 

“I AM NOT!” 

“ARE TOO!” 

“AM NOT!” 

“BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!” 

Kane’s voice boomed louder than both Roman and Randy combined. “We need to get the food done so people don’t start eating the damn tables. I’m looking at you Jeff, wait why are you in the kitchen?!” 

“I’m booooored. Matt’s being boring.” 

“Get out of MY kitchen.” 

“Come on Kane I’m boooored and you know what happens when I’m booored right?” 

“You fucking do anything Jeff Hardy and I’ll have Randy dunk your head in the deep fryer!” 

Dean and Renee looked at each other, shaking their heads with a smile. It was always like this but they wouldn’t have it any other way. The diner was like a family for them both and they couldn’t wait to share their news. 

As everyone started to gather in the diner, Renee raised an eyebrow as Cathy came in with someone she had never met before. 

Getting up from their both she waved Cathy over, who smiled and dragged along the guy with her. 

“Hey Renee, Dean! This is Finn Balor. Finn? This is my best friend Renee and her boyfriend Dean!” 

Finn nodded to them. “Nice to meet ya.” 

Dean smirked as he heard Finn’s thick accent. “So, Finn, you and Cathy doing the dirty? OW!” He grabbed his side as Renee finished elbowing his gut hard. “What? I should know if my fiancée’s friend is being taken care of right by a strange man.” 

“Fiancée?” Cathy’s eyes widened. “Renee?!” 

“Dean! We were going to tell everyone later!” Renee rolled her eyes but couldn’t hide her smile. “Yeah, Dean proposed to me Christmas Eve, we decided to tell everyone tonight.” 

Cathy squealed and hugged Renee tight. “I am so happy for you Renee! Dean, if you hurt my Renee I’ll have Finn rip your balls off. Got it?” Cathy tried to give her best glare. 

Dean chuckled and gave two thumbs up. “Got it.” 

Finn on the other hand rubbed his neck shyly. “Anything for you Cathy love.” 

“NO!” 

“YES!” 

“NO!” 

“YES!” 

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” 

“YOU STARTED THIS I WILL END YOU!” 

“YOU ARE AN OLD MAN!” 

The four them looked around and spotted where the argument was going on. Daniel and Kane were in each other’s face and looked like they would pummel each other to the ground. Dean sighed and headed over to them, draping his arms around their shoulder. 

“Guys, you’re making a scene! Either beat the shit out of each other or quiet down.” 

Kane tensed and glared at Dean. “This is OUR diner. We can make a racket if we want to!” 

Daniel’s eyes widened. “Ours?” 

“Yeah, ours. Why?” Kane tilted his head confused. 

“You…never said ours before. We always just said my….” 

Kane sighed. “Oh, for fuck sake Daniel don’t you fucking…” Before he could finish his sentence, Daniel hugged him tight, causing him to groan. “Ugh, whatever.” 

Dean smiled. “There we go. Now, I got a request for you two. Somethin’ important.” 

“What?” Kane asked Dean warily. 

“Well….” He whispered intot heir ear’s quietly and their eyes widened. 

……………………………………………………..

Renee chatted happily with Cathy and the young man she brought. Finn seemed to be a decent young man who obviously adored Cathy. 

“So, anyway Seth was going to wuss out until Finn and I convinced him that it’s better to have tried than not try at all!” Cathy exclaimed excitedly. 

“Did he ask out Roman then?” 

Cathy shrugged and smiled. “I’m not sure. I haven’t seen or heard him since he stood outside the diner that day we got him new clothes.” 

Finn frowned in slight concerned as he watched Cathy’s shoulders slump down. Renee on the other smiled. 

“Well, Cathy, I don’t think you’ll have to worry anymore. Look.” She pointed at the door at Seth, wearing a nice jacket and pants with a white shirt that Cathy had picked out for him. She squealed in delight when she noticed he was carrying a bouquet with a dozen roses. 

The three of them watched as Seth quietly made his way to the kitchen, trying to not be noticed, but honestly, who couldn’t? Everyone was gazing quietly as Seth entered the kitchen, Randy coming out with a whistle. 

Everyone tried to hear what was going on in the kitchen, but no one could hear one word from either man inside. Even Kane and Daniel were quiet, watching with interest. Dean moved back over to Renee, climbing over her like a kid and sitting back in his spot. 

After what seemed like minutes, both men came outside, holding hands. Roman was holding the flower of bouquets gently while Seth grinned from ear to ear. The crowd in the diner cheered, whistled, and clapped for them.

Cathy got up from the booth and hugged Seth tight. “I knew you could do it Seth! Next time call me though. I was so worried! I was going to have Finn hunt you down!” 

Finn had walked over to them and smiled. “Well, being the Demon King, it wouldn’t have been that hard. I have connections after all.” 

“Demon King huh?” Kane spoke, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Kane….” Daniel stared him down. 

“Fine.” He sighed and went back into the kitchen. Daniel smiled in triumph. 

“Looks like good things keep happening here. I should market my diner as a place to find love.” Daniel couldn’t stop grinning. “I mean after all, Kane and I met here.” 

Kane was peeking out from the kitchen quietly but there was a soft blush on his cheeks. 

“Speaking of love,” Dean spoke, standing up. “Renee and I have good news!” He gently took her hand into his own. 

Renee stood as well, a large grin on her face as she held Dean’s hand tightly from nervousness and excitement. “Dean…Dean proposed and I said yes.” 

There was complete silence as everyone looked at them in shock. However, a moment later cheers erupted and congratulations were given. Dean smiled proudly while Renee glowed with happiness. 

“Thank you, everyone. We also have even better news! You all are invited. And…if they’ll let us…” Dean turned to Daniel and Kane. “We would like to have the reception here.” 

Daniel wiped tears from his eyes, unable to speak so he nudged Kane as he sniffled and reached for a napkin from a napkin dispenser. Kane rolled his eyes and patted Daniel awkwardly on the back before turning to Dean. 

“Of course. Daniel says he’d be honored OOF!” He grabbed his side as Daniel elbowed him, hard. “F-Fine I’d be honored too.” He glared at Daniel. 

Renee had never felt so happy. Being here with Dean, with their friends and surrounded by happiness made everything worth it. It seemed like this night couldn’t get any better! 

BOOM! 

Screams filled the air, smoke surrounded the scene and the last thing Renee remembered was Dean calling her name as she fell into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nope, this isn't the end, it's merely the beginning! Expect a lot of side stories, origin stories (including Dean's and Renee's), and a continuation! X3


End file.
